1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an article, such a cloth sheet or fabric, and more particularly, to articles, such as cloth structures, that provide protection from electromagnetic energy.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many fields of endeavor include an aspect that electromagnetic energy, in various forms, is propagating through the atmosphere and may undesirably impinge upon a recipient, such as a person, article, electronic equipment or living organism. For example, electromagnetic energy pollution can emanate from many structures, devices, and lines through which electric current flows and generates electromagnetic fields. Examples of such structures, devices and lines that may cause such electromagnetic energy waves include the following categories: radio, television, telephone, cellular communication, microwave oven, satellite transmission and power transmission lines. Many other examples are possible. Electromagnetic energy from such examples could be considered passive or unintentional since impingement upon a recipient is not the primary purpose. In addition, it is possible that undesirably impingement of electromagnetic energy upon a recipient can be based upon an intentional directing of the electromagnetic energy. Such a situation would occur with the use of direct energy weapons or monitoring equipment.
The range frequencies of possible impinging electromagnetic energy can vary greatly. For example, frequencies of the electromagnetic energy can include 50 Hz for domestic electric power, 30 kHz for radio waves, 200 MHz (VHF) and 800 MHz (UHF) for television, and 3-300 GHz for microwave ovens and satellite broadcasts. It is possible that directed energy weapon sources may have multiple and varied frequencies such as 50 Hz-300 GHz.
It is possible that such electromagnetic energy waves can be disruptive to the recipient. In the case of a recipient being a person, issues concerning health and possible severe or fatal diseases are possible. At some level, it is possible that many people receive at least some electromagnetic energy impingement. However, it is reasonable that some people, possibly based upon locality and/or activity, may receive some greater amounts of electromagnetic energy impingement. As one example, within a military setting if directed energy weapons are employed, recipients may experience greater amounts of electromagnetic energy impingement. Again, the recipients may include people or articles. Thus, protection shielding from such electromagnetic energy impingement could be beneficial.
Some limited work has already been conducted within the area of providing electromagnetic energy shielding. For example, fabrics with fine wires woven therein have been contemplated. However, from such prior work may have some limitations. For example, the protection shielding is for some, but not all, of the possible frequencies of electromagnetic energy. Thus there are needs for continued improvements in the area of protection from electromagnetic energy.